


Home with You

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Imprinting (Twilight), Light Angst, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Far from London this holiday season, Hermione finds that it doesn't matter where you are because being with the one you love always means you are home.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	Home with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkyredhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/gifts).



> This was written for PunkyRedhead as part of the 2020 Joy to the World collection. I really hope that you enjoy this fluffy little piece! I enjoyed writing it for you! Happy holidays!! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly. Any other mistakes are definitely my own...
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Temple Hill Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Far away from home her new lover tries to take her mind off missing her friends and family.

Even though Hermione loved this time of the year, she was very much missing London and her friends. About six months ago, she'd taken a job with the MACUSA and moved to New York City. While the city that never slept had been exciting, eventually it wore on her, and she'd asked for yet another transfer. Not quite knowing where to send her, the director sent her out to Seattle to help with an issue between the vampires and werewolves.

Luckily for her, the issue resolved itself before she'd even arrived, but that didn't stop Hermione from trying to make things better for all parties involved. That was how she found herself becoming friends with not only the vampires but the werewolf pack. The closer she grew to her new friends, the more she wanted to stay. Eventually, her director relented and allowed her to work permanently out of the Port Angeles location.

It was around this time that Jacob returned home from his spring semester at Western Washington University where he was a senior. Having graduated, he was ready to open his own auto mechanic shop where he could work on cars and help bring money in for the first time ever. The only flaw? The moment he met Hermione, Jacob imprinted on her and turned both of their worlds completely upside down.

Now it was nearing Christmas and Hermione couldn't be more in love with the werewolf. Sure, they were still learning the ins and outs of being in a committed relationship, but that didn't stop them from having fun and loving one another. Hermione hadn't known a thing about imprinting or what that entailed, but she fell for Jacob just as hard. If she hadn't intended on staying on the West Coast of the United States, she definitely would have moved only to be with him.

As they walked the streets of Port Angeles, snow fell softly around them. The sidewalks were already coated earlier in the day, but that apparently wasn't stopping everyone from shopping and enjoying the holiday season. They were set to meet up with Alice and Bella to do some late night shopping, but Hermione was feeling a little down about being so far from her friends and family this year.

"It's a lot colder tonight than I expected," Hermione admitted as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Laughing, Jacob tugged her close. "Come here," he said, rubbing her back. "I'll keep you warm."

"You are like my own personal furnace," Hermione joked, unable to help but giggle as he rubbed her harder on purpose. "I just wish we were home so I could fully enjoy your warmth tonight."

"You know," Jacob started, taking Hermione's hand and swinging her arm back and forth. "We don't have to go out shopping. We can just go home and hang out with a good movie and hot chocolate."

"I do like hot cocoa," Hermione admitted, biting her lip in thought. The desire to ditch their plans with Alice and Bella was strong. "Could we watch Elf again? I rather enjoyed that film."

Chuckling, Jacob let go of Hermione's hand only to throw an arm around her shoulders and pull her close as they walked along the snowy sidewalk. "We can watch anything you want," he murmured, leaning over slightly to kiss the top of her head. "I think we have a pack of mini marshmallows too."

"We do," Hermione said as she snuggled closer to Jacob. "I just bought them at the shop the other day. I had to restock after you, and I watched all of the Home Alone movies last weekend."

"Okay," Jacob said, using his free hand to slide his phone out his pocket. "Let's text the girls and let them know we have to reschedule. We have some serious cuddling to do tonight, and we'll just have to meet up with them for Christmas shopping this weekend instead."

Pausing, Hermione forced Jacob to stop with her. Staring up at him as snow continued to fall around them, she smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. I was apprehensive about spending the holidays so far from home, but you're making me happier than I could have imagined. I miss them, but having you makes my heart ache less."

"I know it can be hard being separated from your friends and family," Jacob said, brushing her wayward curls away from her rosy cheeks. The wind was fierce as it continued to blow the snow around them. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you're happy. I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione told her lover and then wrapped her arms around his middle. As her head tipped back, Jacob leaned over so that he could place a kiss to her lips.

They stood in the middle of the snowy sidewalk, kissing and losing all sense of the world around them. As people passed, they smiled and averted their eyes at the couple, sharing a tender moment. After a few moments, Jacob and Hermione parted, the latter blushing slightly at getting so caught up in her lover. Not having ever intended to fall so head over heels for another person, Hermione still found her love for Jacob leaving her breathless from time to time.

Taking Hermione's hand, Jacob turned them back the way they came. "I'm glad you decided to stay here for the holidays, even if it means sacrificing time with your friends and family back home."

"It doesn't matter where I am," Hermione said quietly as they made their way back through the snow. "I'll always feel at home with you."

Jacob squeezed her hand. "You are my home too."

Instead of replying, Hermione simply leaned into his side as they walked. There were no words to truly express her love for Jacob, but somehow he knew exactly what she felt and what she needed. She did miss her family and friends, but he was right. As long as they were together, she was home and together they would make each other happy and whole this holiday season.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
